


The Adrenaline

by Svnnykook



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: BadBoys, Badass, Boy Trouble, Competition, Drama, Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Illegal Activities, M/M, Race, Racing, References to Drugs, Street Racing, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svnnykook/pseuds/Svnnykook
Summary: "It's dangerous messing with them""One day they  are going to get caught""Are they crazy?""What people do for money."Where a group of six men doing something illegal and dangerous. MeetNicholas Reed, Alejandro Martinez, Brooke Bennett, Saint Miller, Matthew Martinez, and Zachary Dempsey.Racing is their drugs, they can't get enough of the adrenaline and the success it brings once their out they're out there...Them together leads to trouble, especially at night. While dealing with personal problems. How do they cope?





	The Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> New story, give feedbacks and love thank you!

Nicolas Reed, the name that somehow everyone knew and wanted to know about his whole life and he had no control over that choice whatsoever. Every little mistake, event, happiness, tragic or anything that had his name in was known to everyone else. An outsider would think that it's a privilege being known, but him? He can only laugh it off- while in his mind he just wanted to get away and scream at everyone to else to let him...well perish.

Getting offered to move to a new state and go to college was the only thing that gave Nicolas hope that maybe all of that is over for him. Let's not get one thing confused- he had his fair share of enjoying that "privilege" until it started getting out of hand- people asking questions about certain things that even he thought was overboard.

Finally being able to escape that life, somewhere where absolutely no one knew who was Nicolas Reed, was something that he, himself have craved for long. He has always felt the need to start off fresh, a new chapter even to get away from everything he's seen and even lived through.

His eyes' scanned the airport, trying to believe that he's finally away from everyone back home. No one spared him a glance and although that would make anyone else feel like- shit, it made him feel somewhat normal? One way to describe it.

Nicolas started walking out and heading out to get into the cab that will get him where his new _home_ will be. The thought of that was enough to make him let out a small laugh, relief taking over once he got himself settled inside the car that was taking him there. Leaning back into the seat, seeing the lights of the new state was in. Connecticut

"First time here huh kid?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the driver who was an elderly man, waiting for a response, glancing at the driving mirror to look at Nicolas who was looking for his voice to respond back.

"Is it that obvious?" He nervously responded, turning to face the windows. Watching how the trees and buildings go by like nothing. He heard the driver let out a small chuckle and sigh.

"A little, kid, seem pretty shock over the lights in buildings but overall, nothing to be nervous about," Nicolas nodded and let the car ride take him where he believed he was meant to be at.

\----

"Alright- we're here." the driver said slowly looking up at the apartment building wondering how many rooms there are, subtly counting the windows. Nicolas nodded handing him the amount he had to pay the driver and opened the door, replying with a small thank you while the driver opened the trunk to get his things out.

Nicolas kept glancing around the area and his surrounding, noticing how quiet and calming it was until there was a sudden screeching sound of cars turning around the area, zooming past the complex.

_One... two...three... four... cars_ he counted passing by, he let his eyes follow the fancy cars seeing how they were quick to disappear the same way they were quick to appear. Nicolas sighed and closed the trunk a little to harshly that even the driver gave him a dirty look, in which he muttered a sorry.

"Thank you, have a goodn-" being interrupted by another loud screeching sound and blasting music. Nicolas stared at the car, curious about why suddenly loud cheers were being heard from people inside the building he was in. He tried to catch a glance inside the car, but there was no use since the car window was tinted dark where it pretty much looked like the car was driving itself.

For some reason, he felt like eyes were looking back at him even though he couldn't actually see it. He felt stupid staring at the car window and was about to look away when the car did a second screeching noise from a sudden stop. The people who were cheering got quiet and small murmurs were being heard leaving Nicolas more clueless than he can ever be in his whole lifetime.

For his luck, the car stopped right next to where he was. He stared at the car as if it was a staring contest waiting for it to blink, his hazel eyes glimmer with curiosity when suddenly there was loud honk that snapped him out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes and looked away from the car to hear people suddenly telling them to go.

_Car number five_\- he counted._ Five cars_ passed by driving like maniacs and yet people looked excited? The only word Nicolas can use to explain it.

He unconsciously let out a small smile tug on his mouth, remembering when he was once part of crazy shit like that. Of course, it was quick to disappear when he remembered how it ended.

"Piece of shit kids," the driver grumpily complained once the car finally took off. Nicolas chuckles and looked at the driver who he now noticed that he towered over. Safe to say- he could be the height of a tree.

"Happens around here a ton?" Nicolas asked coming out very curious and nosy.

"Every night but, no one really knows who's the drivers. Been going on for the past seven years around there. I'm too old to be remembering dates and years," Nicolas hummed in response, not satisfied with not getting too much information. "One thing no one talks about outside of Connecticut, are about those racers they're are known all around and even me- an old man knows not to mess with those shitheads." the driver said walking back to the driver side.

Nicolas stood there confused and lost not knowing a single clue what he meant by no one messing with them. "Don't worry about it too much, but welcome to Connecticut where crazy shit goes down, kid." The driver said before getting and driving off.

And well- he wasn't wrong. No one knew what the hell Connecticut was holding_ for him_.


End file.
